


all or nothing, baby please

by asukesay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Porn, Infidelity, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8422723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asukesay/pseuds/asukesay
Summary: “This is the last time,” He tells Daichi, like he tells him after every time they fuck, and Daichi knows that Suga only says it to try to salvage the last shred of decency they might have left.“Okay, last time.” Daichi agrees easily, just to humor him; because he’s known from the first time they kissed that Sugawara Koushi was a habit he’d never be able to break.





	

.

.

Daichi has him pressed against the wall before he can finish toeing the front door shut all the way, the burnt out, faded peach from the light in the outside hall bathing his snow skin in a strip of orange.  Daichi drinks in the sight of him - flush high on his cheeks, mouth needy and panting and Daichi hasn't even touched him yet.  The line of orange light gets smaller and smaller, shrinking along with the squeak of rusty hinges - the click of the door the only warning they have before they're cloaked in darkness, standing in Suga's foyer, pressed chest to heaving chest.

"Turn the light on," Suga tells him, voice rough in his ear.  His legs tighten around Daichi's middle as if to make a point.  "I don't want you to trip carrying me."

"Don't need it," Is Daichi's retort, rolling his hips against his lover, relishing in the shudder that shakes through the man in his arms.  And he didn't; he could navigate Suga's apartment blindfolded.  He's taken him on virtually every surface in every room - vivid details flash through his mind of Sugawara splayed out on the low kotatsu in the living room while he's being eaten out, gripping onto the shaking edges of the bookshelf in the hall while Daichi worked three fingers into him, bent over the kitchen counter while Daichi kissed patterns against his shoulder blades.  Carved into his memory for him to think about when he didn't have Suga in front of him or next to him or under him or on top of him.

He knew where everything was, every table’s edge and every haphazard stack of books and pile of dirty laundry - if not from fucking him all over the apartment, then from being an unofficial tenant.  Sometimes he thinks he spends more time at Suga's than his own place, but he can't be blamed for that when his place didn't have Sugawara pinned against the wall by his wrists above his head, breathing stuttering sighs into Daichi's skin.

Suga snorts, teeth sinking into his neck, sucking wetly against a pulsing tendon.  Nothing hard enough to leave a mark - they knew better than that.  They've been doing this long enough that they're like thieves now, sneaking in and out of each other's homes and bodies without leaving a fingerprint; stealing the best parts of each other over and over, rough and unforgiving, without ever leaving a trace behind them.

Dirty, filthy criminals committing a dirty, filthy fucking crime.

"You better not drop me," Suga warns, huffing in his arms, if only to be purposefully petulant.

Daichi knows Suga trusts him not to; like he ever would.  He goes to the gym 5 days out of the week now that they're out of high school, lifting weights much heavier than his lover.  He knows Suga knows how strong he is.  He's seen exactly what Daichi was capable of many times - usually in situations like this; with Daichi holding Suga down or against something.  He knows Suga loves it, if not from the way his cock twitches against his abdomen, then from the praises Suga sings when he's fucked out enough to lose his inhibitions completely.

But they haven't reached that point yet; Suga liked to try to hold onto his dignity as long as he could – tried to maintain his sense of propriety like there was any hope left for the two of them. 

Daichi mouths Suga’s ear, murmuring into it before sucking on the lobe.  “Have I ever?”

Because he didn't have the strength Daichi had over him - and he didn't need it with that filthy mouth of his – Suga finds other ways to remind Daichi that he won’t go down without a fight – that he won’t submit so easily.  “No…” His voice is velvet in Daichi's ear, warm against the hinge of his jaw, close enough to feel the butterfly flutter of his kiss swollen lips when he speaks.  "But if you drop me, you don't get to use my mouth."

Daichi can't help the groan that he hides into Suga's collarbones.  He doesn't think he'll ever get used to hearing someone as ethereal as Sugawara Koushi say the things he did to rile Daichi up.  But Daichi has tricks of his own.  He might not have been blessed with the natural shamelessness Suga possessed that allowed him to say the filthiest of things without so much as blinking, but Daichi likes to think he's picked up a thing or two.  "Don't worry," He murmurs gently. "I'll keep you nice and safe, _Princess_."  He stresses the _S_ of the pet name, fingers squeezing against his hold on Suga's wrists.

A pinch of teeth against the curve of his jaw sends shocks down Daichi's spine, Suga's voice in his ear again.  " _Don't call me that_." He hisses, but the venom in his voice is insincere; Daichi knows he _loves_ it.  "Just take me to bed."

Drunk off of lust and the promise of more to come, Daichi stumbles through the dark to the bedroom, clutching a giggling Suga to his chest.

 

Wet, hot kisses leave a burning trail up Suga's stomach, the fabric of his shirt bunching underneath his arms before Daichi pulls it swift over his head.  There's a blur of black before Daichi's in his sights again, handsome smile twisting his lips, dark eyes glinting mischievously.  "I didn't drop you," Daichi leans over him, looking down at him like a predator seconds away from making the kill, and Sugawara is a very, very willing prey. "I'm ready to collect my reward."

Daichi may be the brawn in their relationship, but Suga is no weakling.  He uses the legs he has wrapped around Daichi's waist, pulling Daichi's hips flush against his to roll them in a fluid movement that has Daichi blinking up at him, surprised.  Suga tries not to smile, but fails – sometimes Daichi was just too adorably sincere for his own good.  Chest full of warm affection, Suga leaves a trail of kisses down Daichi's torso, stopping at the dip of his bellybutton.  He looks up at Daichi, at the strong curve of his jaw and his thick-lashed eyes, heavy lidded with lust.  “Let Princess take care of you.”

 

Daichi curses when his pants get jerked down his thighs along with his underwear, hard cock slapping back against his abdomen.  He watches Suga bend down and place a soft kiss against the tip like an apology, looking up at Daichi through his thick pale lashes with innocent, doe eyes so pretty Daichi feels affection blooming deep in his gut.  But Suga is anything but innocent, and Daichi has half a moment to brace himself before his lips curl into a wicked grin and that sinful mouth sinks down around him.

Being in Suga’s mouth is the closest thing to heaven Daichi will ever know, second only to maybe fucking him.  Suga takes his time, teasing Daichi in the most exquisite form of torture that has him half a second away from praising him or cursing him at any given moment.  His tongue curls gently around the head of his cock, sucking the tip into his mouth while he grips the base, head bobbing in a maddening rhythm.  The smile stays on Suga’s lips, going as far to moan around his cock, sending vibrations through his veins straight to Daichi’s groin where he feels his orgasm building.  Daichi has to close his eyes, throwing his head back against the soft pillows. 

There’s no way he’ll ever be able to look at Suga with his cock in his mouth without wanting to come immediately.

Combined with the torturous swirling of Suga’s perfect tongue, and his calloused hand fit tight against his shaft, pulling and pumping him closer and closer to orgasm, it doesn't take long for that familiar feeling of ecstasy to bubble up Daichi's spine.  And as happy as he'd be to have Suga work the hot, wet heat of his mouth over his dick until he came all over that pretty face, it's not what either of them really need.  He warns Suga with a pull of his hair and a stuttering moan hidden behind a gruff order. "Get up here." 

Suga pulls his mouth off with a pop, all shiny wet lips and high flush. "You're bossy, tonight." He observes, crawling slowly up Daichi's body until he's seated on top of his thighs like a king on his throne, pressing the bulge in his underwear - dark spot bled into the fabric where the head of his cock is straining against his boxers - against Daichi's spit-slicked erection.  He bends down, partly to grind their cocks together with a torturously slow roll that Daichi can't help but buck up into, and partly to press a flurry of kisses along the brunette's jaw in between words. "Something got you on edge?" 

"You." Daichi's reply is immediate, hands at the band of Suga's briefs, fingers hooking into the elastic to drag them over the curve of his ass. He pushes them as far as the reach of his arms allow, leaving Suga to kick them off the rest of the way. His large hands trail back up the expanse of Suga's thighs, cupping both cheeks, tips of his fingers dipping into his crack to spread him open.  Daichi pushes his thigh in between Suga's, the grind of skin on skin nearly painful against Suga's leaking cock, but it's good, and Suga is so desperate for it he'll take whatever is offered to him.  Daichi's thumb swipes over Suga's puckered hole fleetingly. "You've been a fucking tease all night."

Suga can only shudder, bucking his hips for more – he doesn’t care what he gets more of; the feeling of his cock sliding wetly against Daichi’s and the feeling of Daichi’s thick fingers teasing his entrance are equally maddening and equally wonderful. “I’m sorry,” he gasps, eyebrows pitching in pleasure when the roll of his hips has the heads of their cocks rubbing together.

Daichi knows Suga isn’t really sorry – he could tell from that playful smirk on his lips all evening that he was doing it just to rile Daichi up; touching his thigh under the table at the restaurant with their friends, sending him ‘ _come-fuck-me_ ’ looks all night, teasing Daichi thoroughly just so the two of them would come back here and Daichi would punish him how he saw fit.

There were _very_ few times that Suga didn’t get his way.

Daichi reminds himself that this is what Suga was angling for the entire time as he rolls onto his stomach for a brief second to reach the bedside table where Suga keeps his lube.  He contemplates the string of condoms lying beside the bottle for a moment before deciding against them – Suga was going to get fucked into the mattress raw.  Until he was begging for Daichi to fill him.

Suga is underneath him again, this time panting and writhing while Daichi drizzles lube onto three fingers. He doesn’t waste time – not when he’s so worked up, has been for hours – propping Suga’s legs over his shoulders before he plunges two fingers into him.  Suga keens, hands flying from where they were clenched in the sheets to claw at the back of Daichi’s neck. “ _Fuck_.” He moans, back arching, and Daichi can’t help but give a grunt of his own.  Suga is liquid heat around his fingers, spongy and tight despite the fact that it hasn’t been a half a day since they’ve last done this.

“So hot, Suga.” Daichi praises, fucking into the setter with abandon, curving his fingers just so that he hits his prostate with each thrust, making Suga jolt in his arms.  The pale-haired man is already drooling down his chin, brilliant brown eyes glazed over.

“Please,” Suga begs, just as Daichi stretches him with a third finger.  “Please, Daichi.  I need you.”

Daichi had plans – he had so many wonderful plans for the two of them, mostly for Suga, punishment for torturing him all night – but the way Suga’s pouty mouth shines with spit, begging sweet little phrases that he knows Daichi is helpless against, his hands trailing down Daichi’s back, fingernails a teasing pressure on his skin that sets his blood boiling underneath – it’s too much. 

Suga is entirely too much and yet Daichi feels like he will never, _ever_ have enough.

He makes quick work of slicking himself up, the pleasure of his own hand on his cock nothing compared to the tight, wet heat he gets from being inside Suga. The thought of the first press inside is enough to hurry him into throwing Suga’s legs over his shoulders, lining himself up with Suga’s pink, begging hole. 

Still, as anxious as he is to be inside of Suga, Daichi is reminded that he is once again playing right into the silver-haired man’s hand.  In a last ditch effort to try to punish Suga for all the torment he’s put Daichi through, the brunette drags the length of his cock against Suga’s entrance teasingly. 

The look Suga gives him – wild-eyed and bewildered and turned on to the point of desperation – might be enough, after all.  He purrs, “Are you ready for me, Princess?”

Suga crushes his calves around Daichi’s ears. “Just fucking _fuck_ me, Sawamura.”

Daichi’s never been good at saying no to Suga.

No matter how many times they do this, no matter how often Daichi fucks Suga into a broken, begging mess – the way Suga fits around him like a glove, like he was made to be filled by Daichi again and again and again, will never not render Daichi completely breathless.

“So tight,” He praises, snapping his hips in a brutal rhythm from the start, because Daichi feels like this has been building all night, and he knows Suga likes it rough and frantic just as much as he likes it slow and tender.

Suga only moans in reply, mind going slack from the pleasure.  It shouldn’t still come as a shock, how well Daichi can take him apart with his mouth and his fingers and his cock, and maybe it’s the heat of the moment and how good Daichi makes him feel but Suga knows that he will never want anyone as much as he wants Daichi.  No one will fuck him as good and take care of him the way Daichi does.

He must say so, he must be talking and not hearing himself because Daichi shoves two fingers into Suga’s mouth so deep he gags around them. 

“You’re gonna make me cum too fast if you keep talking like that,” Daichi warns, eyes narrowing.  Suga moans out half a laugh around his fingers at the thought of it being too fast, because they’ve only just started and he’s already so close to the edge.

But Daichi already knows – he knows all of Suga’s tells; the way his chest heaves, the way his legs grow restless as he squirms, the way he starts violently clawing at Daichi’s shoulder blades with his nails.

The noise that tears from Suga’s throat when Daichi takes the hand from his mouth and wraps it around his weeping cock is so fucking hot that, coupled with the way Suga’s walls tighten around him, Daichi can’t do much but grit his teeth and pound into Suga, drawing out the high of his orgasm and emptying himself into the whining man beneath him.  Suga isn’t far behind, going silent from pleasure, face twisting into something gorgeous as he comes all over Daichi’s fist, clenching around Daichi so tightly he feels like he might come again.

He pulls out before Suga has a chance to become too sensitive, and Suga, still high from his climax, makes a protesting whine of disapproval.  Daichi just shakes his head, out of breath, and falls into the empty space beside him.

They breathe in sync, filling Suga’s bedroom with the sound of their panting as they both try to calm their racing heartbeats.  Suga waits for the familiar moment when Daichi shifts on his side of the bed to get more comfortable, fluffing the pillows underneath his head before settling down on his back, closer to Suga. Predictably, his strong arms slide against Suga’s middle – not pulling, just resting.  They’re both still too sticky from sweat and too hot for any cuddling, but Daichi likes the intimacy, and will try to find a way to get his hands on Suga for post-coital contact no matter where they fuck, every single time.

And every single time it makes Suga’s chest ache.

“We can’t keep doing this, Daichi.” He whispers into the darkness of his bedroom once his breathing has slowed and he’s not gasping for air.

This is the part he hates; when the adrenaline of _putting his hands on what he shouldn’t touch_ leaves his system.  When he’s been fucked out of the lust-induced spell Daichi casts on him and he’s left with the reality of what they’re doing, weighing on him like an anchor of guilt.

He _hates_ it. 

Sometimes he wonders if they were ever going to stop, if they even had any decency left – or if they were just going to keep up the charade that they weren’t doing anything wrong, like the guilt wasn’t destroying them.  Like it wasn’t going to _ruin_ them both, eventually.

But it’s easy to forget when they’re lying together like this, with Daichi’s touch still so vivid in his mind that he can feel it burning on his skin like a brand, with the man he loves and has always loved in his bed like there was nowhere else he’d rather be –

 

Daichi tightens his arms around Suga’s waist, pulling Suga’s back flush against his chest despite his protests. 

Daichi hates when Suga does this.  He gets cold, grows distant even when there’s only an inch of space between them.  His thoughts take a very dark, very fast turn – going to places that wouldn’t even exist if Daichi hadn’t started this whole thing.  So Daichi feels responsible.  He’s always felt a certain level of responsibility when it came to Suga, even in high school.  It had just grown stronger as they grew older, and now…Daichi feels like there’s little that he wouldn’t do to keep Suga happy.

 Suga feels the rumbling vibrations when Daichi speaks against his back, gravely and lethargic. “Okay,” He breathes out against the back of Suga’s neck – a puff of warm air before his lips touch the knob of his spine. “We’ll stop, baby.”

 _Baby_.

Suga doesn’t know whether he wants to laugh or cry.  Forget eventually…he was _already_ ruined.

Still, he has to try to at least pretend that there was still a chance for the both of them. 

“This is the last time,” He tells Daichi, like he tells him after every time they fuck, and Daichi knows that Suga only says it to try to salvage the last shred of decency they might have left.

“Okay, last time.” Daichi agrees easily, just to humor him; because he’s known from the first time they kissed that Sugawara Koushi was a habit he’d never be able to break.

Suga hums, skeptical. “Liar.”  But Daichi’s embrace is too warm and too comfortable for his foggy mind to hold him to that, the lips on the back of his neck too familiar and comforting, and when he closes his eyes and finds it hard to open them again, he figures he’s too tired to actually argue, anyway.

Daichi, sure that he’s mollified Suga’s anxiety for at least one more night, agrees with a hum of his own before closing his eyes.  “Yeah.”

.

.

Suga is woken up by the sound of feet thudding against the hardwood floor, unmistakably and unnecessarily loud for how early he’s guessing it still is. 

Half-tempted to shove his head underneath his pillow and force himself back into sleep – he could still do it, if he wanted to; he feels the cusp of unconsciousness still in his grasp, and it _is_ his day off, after all – he cracks a heavy eyelid open, enough to see the broad, bare back of Daichi, who’s hopping on one foot, trying to get his jeans on.

Forget going back to sleep – Suga thinks he’s going to enjoy the view.

“Better than the sunrise,” He murmurs, voice dry and cracking with sleep. Daichi turns at this, smile already forming on his lips.

“Morning,” He begins, buttoning his pants. “Sorry about that…I tried not to wake you.”

Suga manages a half-shrug, or the closest thing he can get to one when he’s lying down on his back, too tired and sore to move much. “We should get you new jeans – ones that fit those thighs of yours.”

Daichi gasps, looking theatrically offended as he reaches for his shirt.  “I thought you liked the way my jeans fit?”

“I _love_ the way they fit,” Suga corrects, savoring the last few seconds he gets of bare-chested Daichi before the dark-haired man slips his t-shirt over his head. “But you having to hop to put them on is _loud_ , and I need my beauty sleep.”

“Noted.”  A fully clothed Daichi sits on the edge of Suga’s bed, reaching out to card a hand through Suga’s hair.  Suga closes his eyes, relishing in the feeling of strong fingers rubbing against his scalp.  The memory of strong fingers rubbing somewhere else flashes through his mind and he shivers involuntarily, opening his eyes to see Daichi staring down at him, expression dark and hungry.

He wonders what his chances are of getting Daichi to take his clothes back off.

Suga blinks, and the look on Daichi’s face is replaced with something regretful. “I really have to go, Suga. I have class in 2 hours and I need to stop by my apartment.”

Suga sighs through his nose; the odds didn’t seem to be in his favor that morning.  “It’s okay,” He tells Daichi – and it is.  Daichi lived across town, anyway, He wants him to get back and get to class without having to rush.  Still, he’s not going to let him leave scot-free. “I’m just gonna have to jerk off…by myself…alone.”

Daichi blinks at him, bewildered, before he throws his head back, body following.  He lands in a heap on his back, sprawled across Suga’s legs.  He groans, covering his red face with his hands. “Great,” He whines, voice muffled.  “That’s what I’m going to be thinking about all day.”

Suga cracks a smile. “Good.”

The sharp, high pitched chirp of Daichi’s ringtone cuts through the room, making the both of them jump, startled, before Daichi sighs.  Suga watches Daichi sit up to dig into his front pocket, pulling out his singing phone.

He spares Suga a sideways glance before he swipes to accept the call.

Like Suga didn’t already know who it was. 

“Hey, Yui.” Daichi answers, voice pleasant.  A pause. “I stayed the night at Suga’s.  We ended up drinking way too much and I needed to crash here… yes, I know I have class…alright, see you at home…love you too.”

The phone call lasts less than a minute, and Suga’s long since stopped holding his breath every time she calls, but the anxiety twisting his stomach into knots isn’t something he’s gotten over quite yet.

Daichi doesn’t look at him for a few moments, trying to be nonchalant in the way he takes time to check his messages, if only so he doesn’t have to look at Suga right away – but they’ve been doing this too long for him to be anything but endearingly obvious. 

It takes Suga toeing at his back through the blanket for Daichi to look over his shoulder, guilty smile on his face.  “Sorry, Suga,” He apologizes before standing. “I need to go.”

“S’fine,” Suga has to force the smile to his mouth. “I’m just gonna go back to bed.”

Daichi’s smile seems rather forced as well.  Still, he tries to tease, “After jerking off?”

Suga doesn’t have it in him to explain that his dick went from half-mast to flaccid the moment Daichi’s phone started ringing, but judging from the look on his face, Suga thinks that Daichi already knows.

“I’ll see you at practice,” Suga offers instead, if only to lighten the mood before Daichi leaves. 

A real smile tugs at Daichi’s mouth, broader and softer than his fake one. It stays on his lips even after he bends down and plants a kiss onto Suga’s forehead.  “See you at practice.”

“Lock the door behind you!” Suga calls after him, to which Daichi rolls his eyes, giving a final wave before he leaves the room. 

Suga listens for the footsteps that make the living room floorboards groan, ears straining to pick up on the creak of the front door opening, the click of the door closing behind him.

There’s a certain finality to the silence Daichi leaves behind; everything seems stiller, haunting –

Fragile.

Suga stays awake and stares at the bedroom door long after Daichi has gone.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> pls don’t cheat on your partner and pls separate fiction from reality lmao
> 
> kudos and comments always appreciated, and as always, thanks for reading!
> 
> tumblr: takanobu.tumblr.com


End file.
